hive_of_the_unknown_existencefandomcom-20200214-history
Tankia-san
"When she first arrived in the Hive somehow, she just destroyed many, many stuff that looks polygonal. I didn't know who was doing those things, until I rushed through the main hall and saw her cute face. I just said 'Why in the world a diep tank infected this girl and turned every shape into dust?!' And so this thing starts..." ~ GellyPop Tankia-san or simply Tankia is a Hive resident. She was a virtual code that was part of diep.io, which somehow escaped into reality and become a living entity. Appearance In Human Form While she sometimes changes her clothing, Tankia-san mostly wears a red helmet on her head, with a cannon-like rod mounted on its front, so it looks like a red Tank when viewed atop (in fact, the helmet can actually shoot bullets, so blame that headdress for destroying my Hive -_-). She also has a green shirt with blue open jacket, on which a yellow shirt with a design of Quad Tank divided into four colors (Blue, Red, Purple and Green) can be seen. She has a blue skirt, too, covering her purple shorts. Lastly, she wears a pair of gray shoes and long yellow sock that reached her knees. Tankia-san has light skin, pink hair, and blue eyes. She also has Overseer, Trapper, Destroyer, Assassin, Triple Shot and other Tier 3 tanks attached onto the brown belt at her waist, and a small Tank firearm at her left wrist. In Tank Form Unlike her so-called "tankins" (tank and kin words combined), she looks different in the world of diep.io (probably due to the incident of able to leave from the game and join the real world). She still have that tank helmet thing, but instead of covering her whole self, only the top part is covered, and the cannon rod is directly pointing towards the screen (assume you are playing diep.io and she is present). The cannon rod, however, is actually mounted with an Auto Turret, which have the same stats of a level 45 Tank. WIP Characteristics Tankia-san, being a human tank, is alert of her surroundings. She is an observer, knowing things first before making an action. However, she was pretty destructive when she senses danger, especially on polygonal objects (and so wrecks the Hive). However, she is actually kind, as long as she was not being teased or getting mad. She do accepts wrong doings of her and she does not denies them. This is why I forgave her after the incident. Bibliography While she apparently came out from diep.io, it was whereabouts HOW she COMES OUT FROM AN ONLINE GAME and TURNED into A HUMAN. The date when she was born was not known, due to thousands of tanks spawning in the game around many servers, and only one of those is Tankia-san. There is a rumor though, that she might be the initial tank concept of diep.io before it was turned into a game. Arrival in Hive How does Tankia-san arrived in the Hive was rather a mystery. Since only traditional adventuring methods work to find the Hive, it become unexplainable, since Tankia-san knows code technology. It was also speculated that due to her nature, she actually doesn't need oxygen to live (there is no plant to convert carbon dioxide into oxygen under the ground, until you arrive to the Hive). Afterall, GellyPop was still investigating this mystery. Abilities & Skills As an anthropomorphism of diep.io, Tankia can do different abilities mostly relating to diep.io: * Summoning: Tankia can summon different entities from the world of diep.io. She can even change each of those entities with their weapons or stats, making them unique to each other. * Tank Helmet/Wrist Brace: Tankia can use both the helmet and the wrist attachment as weapons. This is what Tankia used when first entering the Hive. * Weapon Change: Both Tankia's tank helmet and tank wrist brace can change the weapon they use. From a basic cannon, she can turn those into a Triple Shot arrangement, a Manager, or even an Arena Closer cannon. Just any weapons present at her homegame. * Code Specialist: Made out of Having known coding technology, Tankia is known Trivia * Her appearance and clothing somehow matches almost all colors found in diep.io (Blue, Red, Green, Purple, Yellow, Barrel Gray, Fallen Gray, Crasher Pink, and Brown). * She's cute. As long as she's calm. But not my waifu T_T Category:Hive Residents